Save Me From the Blackhole
by violentchess
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck married together! Will they live and learn to love each other? Or will they kill themselves? Please Read and Revew! I really suck at summaries so plz read! couples: HG&DM, HP&GW, RW&LB,the rest unknown for now. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**This is my first fanfic! PLease tell me what you think! I really would love the feedback as I am not that much of a strong writer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She knew it was coming, she knew that she couldn't stop it, that's what killed her the most, knowing that something dreadful is about to happen and you can't stop it from happening. Hermione Granger sat there in her room contemplating her past, present and future. She locked herself in her room, not allowing anyone see her aside from Ginny who brought the Daily Prophet and her food to eat every day. She still remembers the day she found out about it, how terrified she had been after reading about it in the Daily Prophet; she still remembers the day quite clearly.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the kitchen, making breakfast for the big family living under her roof. It had been two years since Harry, Ron and herself had graduated from Hogwarts, Ginny following a year after. A lot had changed over the years after the war. Harry and Ginny had fallen more in love (if that is even possible), all three, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were given spots on the Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was given a scholarship to become a Healer, it was no easy job but with the amount of studying she did she received the highest marks in her class.

As Hermione sat down for breakfast, filling her plate with as much as she could before all the boys in the household came tumbling down to eat it all. Ever since the Great War had passed, she had been staying at the Burrow, after hearing the death of her parents. Harry was also staying there as it was his second home, not wanting to live at Godric's Hollow by himself. Since she was the first to be up, aside from Molly Weasley of course, she usually read the Daily Prophet, since Mrs. Weasley refused Harmonies' help in the kitchen. On that day as she sat down to read, with a steaming cup of tea in her had, she was astounded as to what that paper contained. On the first page in big bold letters it read, "**NEW MARRIAGE LAW PASSED**." She quickly read the page intently, hoping it was false, but as she read it the second time over it began to sink in. They were forcing everyone to marry against their own will, just after the devastating war that was inflicted upon them. Hermione didn't realize when everyone started to trickle in the kitchen one by one, each getting a glimpse of the prophet. Everyone was seated at the lengthy table, starring at the newspaper in their hands, each not believing what they were reading. The silence was broken by Ron as he burst out in rage. "I can't believe they are doing this to us! After we fought and protected their silly little arses! I think we should go down to the ministry and demand that they should call this off!" Ron spoke loudly, turning different shades of red.

Hermione spoke, finally getting over the initial shock and having realization sink into her. "Ron did you not read the article. If you did then you would have read the fact that Dumbledore himself had fought this case five times already with the Wizengamot, not winning a single case. Does it occur to you that they are not going to listen to us, even if we do have Harry with us?" Finally saying it all in one breath did she begin to start thinking about this new marriage law.

Just then several owls began to fly around the table, dropping letters off to each of the young members sitting at the table. Once Hermione got her letter, she opened it right away.

**Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,**

**We would like to inform you about the new marriage law that was just passed as of yesterday. After the Great War there has been a devastating loss of witches and wizards in the magical world. We would not wish to have a repeat of events in the future, so to prevent this from happening we wish to eliminate hatred between purebloods and muggle-borns. **

**Each witch or wizard will be given a survey that is attached to this letter to fill out, and to be sent to the Ministry within the day or be faced with once day in Azkaban. It is important to fill this survey out truthfully as it will pair you with your future partner.**

**This survey will determine who you will be your soul mate, and your compatibility. **

**Thank You for your cooperation.**

**Sincerely **

**Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge**

Hermione, being the overachiever that she is, she got right to work to fill out the survey, which took about an hour, and she went straight to her room. She stayed in her room for three days only leaving to go to school and coming right back.

She had changed a lot over the years that it amazed even herself. She no longer had bushy, unmanageable hair, but smooth wavy hair that went to her mid back. Hermione Granger was no longer a book worm, buck tooth girl, but a woman with perfect teeth. She had the perfect body, not an ounce of fat on her, and a beautiful face that glowed, so she had no use for makeup.

Getting over her slump that she had been in for days, she decided to go downstairs and watch her friends practice for their upcoming game. She spent the whole day laughing and fooling around with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. It felt good to laugh again instead of being depressed all day.

"That was the most fun I had in day!" Ginny squealed tackling Hermione down on the couch.

"Yea, I had forgotten how to smile" Hermione replied, while tickling Ginny off of her.

Just then four owls swooped in from the open window and dropped letters into the respective owners lap and flew off. Hermione gulped, "I guess I spoke too soon."

There was a long silence as all four of them stared at their letters. "I will open mine first, if anyone doesn't mind." Ginny responded, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded slowly, hoping it wouldn't be bad.

A small smile spread across her face as she read the letter over. Once she was done, she launched herself off the couch next to Hermione and into the arm of Harry. Hermione picked the letter off the ground and looked at the name of who Ginny was going to marry. She looked to Ron and said, "She got Harry as her partner."

Once the congratulations were given to the couple, Ron gulped and looked down at his letter, "I guess I will go next. I hope I don't get Pansy, I hope I don't get Pansy." He mumbled as he opened the letter.

"Great! Just great!" Ron yelled as he crumpled the letter up and threw it on the ground.

"Who did you get Ron?" Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear, still not over the excitement of being betrothed to Ginny.

"I got stuck with Looney Lovegood! How can I get paired with her of all people?" Ron screamed.

Hermione hit him on his arm. "Ron, she is a good girl! How can you say such a thing? Especially after she fought in the war with us, and don't forget she is our friend!" Hermione was enraged, how Ron could even say that! Okay it is a given that she is a bit weird, but she is a really good friend. She may have her moments now and again, but she is very intelligent and not only is she from Hogwarts, but he should be lucky enough that he didn't get paired with Pansy. Really boys could be such prats!

To avoid another fight, Ginny quickly spoke, "Hey Hermione, you still haven't opened your letter. Who are you paired with?"

"Oh I totally forgot!" Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened her letter.

**Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that your life partner is to be Mr. Draco Alexander Malfoy.**

**You are to meet in the next 48 hours. Should you not meet within that time, you will be forced to hand in your wand and be sent to Azkaban for eternity.**

**Thank you for your cooperation**

**Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge**

Hermione frantically read the letter over and over again hopping that she had read it wrong. Just then a beautiful eagle flew through the window and dropped a letter in her lap. She looked at the letter, and almost threw it in disgust. Draco Malfoy just sent her a letter. Slowly breaking the seal, just dreading what would be written inside, she read.

**Granger,**

**I have tried everything in my power to stop this... horrible misfortune that had fallen upon me, but I have come to no avail.**

**Meet me at Chaffron Restaurant in Diagon Alley. Oh and please do dress appropriately.**

**-DM**

Hermione slowly stood up taking this all in, ignoring the questions her friends were asking her. Suddenly her legs couldn't hold her and everything went black, all she knew was that someone had caught her before she fell on the ground. Soon she lost all senses around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and on top of that she had the weirdest dream, well more like a nightmare, it was so real that she almost believed that it actually was happening.

As she got dressed to go down for breakfast, she began to think how it would be like if her dream were to come true. _It would be so horrible, just even thinking about the ferret gives me creeps!_ Just as Hermione came down the stairs all heads turned to her with a worried look on their faces, Molly Weasley was the first to speak. "Dear are you feeling alright? How is your head? We all heard the news, Harry told us."

"Yes, I feel alright, aside from the headache I have. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I have no clue as to what news you are talking about." Hermione just stared at the red heads sitting at the table. Just as she had spoken, everyone crowded around her, checking to see if she was alright.

Just as Hermione sat down at her usual place on the table, between Harry and Ron, Harry started to explain to her about what happened the previous night. She was horrified and repulsed by the very idea of being married to Malfoy. She ran straight to her room that she shared with Ginny.

This brought her thoughts to today, the day she was supposed to meet the bloody ferret, just thinking about him gave her shivers.

She sighed and got up off her bed and went to her wardrobe and was thinking about what to wear tonight, when Ginny walked in.

"OH you're up! I was just about to force your bloody arse up! You have moped around too much; you're starting to bring me down too!" Ginny screamed at Hermione.

"Well yes, I decided that I shall be strong, after all I did get placed into Gryffindor for a reason. Also I do have to meet Malfoy within two hours, and I have no clue as to what I should wear." Hermione sighed yet again as she sat at the edge of her bed staring at her closet.

"No need to worry! That's what friends are for!" Ginny squealed at the prospect of dressing Hermione. "Okay so we are going for a formal look, but not too formal. So I would suggest a nice knee length dress should do."

Hermione just stared at Ginny as she quickly started to go through her closet looking for the perfect dress for the occasion. Finally, after half an hour of looking and trying on dresses, she decided on one. "Perfect! It looks ravishing on you! I never have seen that dress before, but I am sure glad you bought it. I was starting to get worried if you owned anything decent!" Ginny said as she turned her around as she looked at the dress from all angles.

"Well I am appalled that you think I have no taste in clothing!" Hermione pouted pretending to be upset at Ginny.

"Hey! Wait! I gave you that dress last Christmas!" Ginny glared at Hermione as she sat her down to do her makeup.

After another half hour, Hermione was ready to go for her meeting with Malfoy. She looked into the mirror not believing her eyes at how fabulous she looked. She wore a grey satin dress that just touched her knees; it was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was left down in soft silky waves, and Ginny had done little makeup, just adding mascara, eye shadow and lip-gloss.

"Thank you so much Ginny I could have done this without you!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for! But now we have to pick out your shoes, which aren't that hard." Ginny said as she went over to her shoe rack that almost touched the ceiling. Walking back with a pair of 5-inch silver heels, Hermione was ready to go.

"Don't worry 'mione it will go fine!"

"Thanks Gin, I hope at least we can be civil towards each other."

Hermione waved a final farewell to Ginny as she apperated to the restaurant that she was to meet Malfoy, looking at her watch she took at deep breath and walked in.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" asked the beautiful hostess, just as Hermione walked in.

"Um well, yes, it should be under the name of Malfoy." Hermione looked around the huge restaurant, as she had never been there before. She followed the woman straight to one of the balcony tables. There sitting in a black suit drinking water sat Malfoy.

She took in a huge breath as she walked towards him ready for the onslaught of verbal attacks from Malfoy. Thanking the woman, she took her seat in front of him and placed a small smirk on her lips as she looked over at the gapping ferret.

Hermione got impatient waiting for Malfoy to break the awkward silence between them, since it was him who extended the invitation. Finally getting annoyed, she spoke first to end the uncomfortable silence.

"So... can't really say it is nice to meet you considering the circumstances that we are in..." She said while staring at the dark sky lit with tiny white orbs of light. Not hearing a response back, she looks up to see if Malfoy was even listening. Instead, she saw him staring directly at her. Feeling his piercing grey burning her, she looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Malfoy could you stop looking at me like I'm crazy, It's getting annoying!" She said angrily hopping to get his attention. Finally succeeding, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh... sorry, I didn't know I was staring... What were you saying?" He asked with an embarrassed look on his face, soon to be replaced with a smirk.

"Well, Granger you can actually clean yourself up pretty nice, better than you were in school that's for sure."

Hermione scowled at him and huffed. "Nice to see that you haven't changed much, always mean and annoying as usual. Shall we order before we get on with this meeting?" She finished quickly before he could retort.

He agreed wordlessly, and began to look at his menu.

A couple of minutes later, a server showed up with a note pad in her hand. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked sweetly, mainly looking at Malfoy.

Hermione was first to answer, "Yes, we are. I would like to have a Mediterranean salad with grill chicken."

The women only nodded not giving Hermione a single glace. After writing down the order, she looked back at Malfoy, which annoyed Hermione. "And you sir?"

Draco looked up and gave her a smirk, "I would like smoked salmon please as well as the most expensive bottle of red wine. Thank you." Handing her the menu, and gave her a wink.

Frustrated at Malfoy, she held out her own menu to the girl. Taking both menu's the girl giggled and walked quickly looking back now and an again at Draco.

Draco noticed Hermione's frustration and decided to annoy her.

"Jealous already now are we? Calm down Granger it's not a big deal we aren't even married to each other yet." Draco's smirk grew, watching her getting angry; he forgot how much he enjoyed this.

"For your information, I will never ever be jealous over you. I simply pity those foolish girls that fall over you, not knowing what an arse you are" She smiled back innocently.

Before Draco could respond yet again, the waitress reappeared with food in her hands. She placed them on the table and opening the bottle with her wand and poured each of the glasses half way and leaving the bottle in a bucket of ice next to their table. Before she left she smiled flirtatiously at Draco and winked at him, then ran off to her group of friends gushing about how cute he was.

They ate their dinner in silence without looking at each other. Finally, after their plates disappeared, as well as their empty bottle of wine, Draco cleared his throat to speak.

"Look I invited you to dinner to meet the requirements of the new law, as well as to make agreements." He said slowly.

"What agreements?" Hermione said slowly not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, as you must know the Malfoy's aren't that respected anymore after the war. Since we are getting married, as much as I hate to say it, but you being a war hero and part of the Golden Trio, that could bring us up to the prestige we once were."

He paused waiting a sort of agreement from Hermione to see if she was following. Catching on she nodded her head slightly, still curious to see where this was going.

"Of course being a Malfoy means getting money as well. The Malfoy's own four vaults in Gringotts, all of which you have excess to." Taking a breath he looked back at Hermione seeing if she understood where he was going with all this.

"I don't understand where you are going with this..."

"Here I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age!" Draco said mockingly.

"Yes that I am, but you being quiet dim witted don't understand the fact that you are being quiet vague."

Draco sucked in his breath, about to respond with another retort but interrupted by Hermione.

"Just get on with it, we don't have all day."

"Fine I'll get to the point then, seeing as you still haven't caught on yet!" he replied angrily.

"You stay away from me and me you. You do not have to worry about money as we have a vast amount. My family and I require one heir at least for out legacy, as it may be tainted, but an heir no less. We have to make appearances as a 'happy loving couple' otherwise just stay out of my way."

Hermione just stared at him, surprised at his bluntness.

"Fine." Was all she said, or was able to say.

My parents wish to meet you soon, and I would like you to dress formally yet again. Tomorrow would be great, as I wish for all this to be over soon."

Hermione glared at him at replied icily, "Yes, okay tomorrow is fine, and don't worry the Wesley's wish to meet you too."

"Yes well...umm...sure of course they do." Draco had a pained look on his face, causing Hermione to smile in her victory.

"Do you know where my house is?" Hermione nodded her head slowly, knowing perfectly well, where the Malfoy Manor resided, as she had been imprisoned there during the war.

"Great, be there at 6 o'clock sharp." Hermione nodded.

Soon after they left, before walking outside he stopped just before the door.

"Before you go out there, I must warn you that there are going to be reporters out there just ignore then and follow my lead. Do not look at them or talk to them." She simply nodded not knowing what to say next, so she waited for Draco to talk the lead outside.

As they both stepped out, they were hit with many flashes of cameras, that she could barely see her hand in front of her. Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear, "There are a lot more than I thought there would be, just follow my lead and stay close." He took a hold of her hand, led her off the steps of the restaurant, and began walking through the chatty crowd of reporters. He held onto her hand tightly, but she couldn't keep up with him, so he held onto him with her other arm. Draco stopped abruptly almost making Hermione bump into him had she not noticed.

A rather large looking reporter with a black shirt on, saying "Daily Prophet", standing next to the infamous Rita Skeeter with a floating parchment beside her.

"What a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Malfoy!" She said in a overly sweet voice, causing Hermione to boil over in rage, from her previous encounters with the nasty witch. Draco sensing this gave a tight squeeze of her hand telling her to stay quiet and let him handle this.

"Oh yes, it has been quite a while hasn't it? However, I am sorry I cannot stay and chit chat as Hermione and I must be going now. It was nice to see you again." Draco responded quickly, not letting her get a word in. Quickly pulling Hermione along out of the crowd and walking down the street not stopping until they were out of site, did he then take a long breath and slow down. Hermione having to run most of the way in heels catching up with Draco's long strides did she notice him. He had grown much over the years, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes, long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. She also noticed his height, being in heals she still was shorter than he was by an inch or so. He took long strides as he walked causing her to run to walk along side of him. "Do you mind slowing down a bit; it's hard to run in heels without it hurting your feet." She said hurriedly running out of breath.

"Sorry" was all she got out of him. She continued to look at him, though he didn't change that much other the years. He still had that snotty attitude, a pale face, and his blue grey eyes shining in the lamp light. His broad shoulders and lean chest showed that he worked out a lot. Finally having enough of Granger staring at him as they walked he decided to speak of it. "Okay Granger, I know that you think I am hot but would you quite staring at me?" Draco smirked as he caught Hermione gasp and turn away blushing.

"I was not staring, and nor do I think your hot." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Right of course not." Draco said mockingly.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked changing the topic of her embarrassing moment.

"If you must know, to the ice cream shop, I feel like having ice cream."

"Oh course, we must do whatever you like without consulting me!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Now you're seeing it my way, glad you finally realized, I was wondering when you were going to catch on." Draco said with a smirk plastered on his face. Hermione gave an annoyed snort, and decided not to respond, Causing Draco's smirk to widen.

Finally reaching Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour did they then notice that they were still holding hands. Quickly letting go they took a step away from each other. Draco quickly wiped his hand on his pants with a look as if he touched something gross. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour but didn't say a word. After wiping his hands germ free, he opened the door for them both, allowing Hermione to enter first. Hermione replied with a curt thank you, and entered, walking straight to the front counter with Draco trailing behind.

"Hello dear, what can I get for you today?" A nice woman asked behind the front counter.

"May I have a moment please?" Hermione replied politely giving a smile at the elderly women.

"Sure of course, just call me back once you have decided."

"Thank you"

Hermione approached the glass pane peering inside trying to decide on what she wanted.

Draco watched her as she smiled at the selection of ice cream before them; she looked like a little child given free rein in a toy store. He allowed himself to smile slightly at her behaviour, but it quickly disappeared as she turned to him.

"Have you decided what you wanted Malfoy?" He nodded slightly

"Strawberry-Vanilla. How about you?"

"Hmmmmmm...that sounds good, I think I will have—"

"Let me guess the slim fat, no sugar added, plain frozen yogurt?" Draco interrupted.

"No. Actually I would like to have double chocolate chip cookie dough." She smiled at her choice.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Draco lamely stated not used to a girl choosing a different type of ice cream.

"Why is that?"

"Well, usually the girls I take out always order something 'Non-Fat', saying they don't want to gain too much weight."

"Ice cream is so good, how someone can care about weight that much and not have the satisfaction of enjoying something this good is beyond my understanding!"

Surprised at the answer he received, he just stood there dumb founded and let Hermione place their order. He came back out of his astonishment when he noticed Hermione taking out her money to pay. Now what kind of gentleman would he be if he let her pay for their ice cream?

Placing a hand over hers before she handed the money, he took out his own and gave that instead. "I can't let you pay, just keep your money." Hermione only nodded, and went to sit down at a table in the back of the shop. A minute after Draco followed with two ice creams in hand. Once they sat down, they ate in silence looking everywhere but at each other.

"Do I really have to go over to the _Weasley's_?" He said the name in disgust.

"Yes. Yes you do, if I am going to meet your parents, well then you must meet my family as well. It's only fair."

"Yeah yeah, fair." He simply stated.

They continued eat the rest of their ice cream in an awkward silence.

Once they both finished, they stood and walked out together only stopping once away from public eyes. "Okay so I guess I will see you at the Manor at 6 sharp."

"Yeah, can't wait!" She stated with fake enthusiasm.

"Well till then, I guess. Goodnight Granger."

"Um yeah, thanks for dinner and the ice cream...good night Malfoy."

They both apperated to their appropriate houses dreading the fact they had to see each other yet again.

Once Hermione stepped in through the door, she was greeting by three familiar faces. Harry and Ron both gave a sigh of relieve as soon as they saw Hermione step through the door all in one piece.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh...ummm we were just heading to bed. Our chess game ran a bit late. You know we can't stop till Ron and I finish a game." Harry responded hesitantly.

"Right, of course, chess. I know that you guys were worried that I wouldn't come home. I am quite capable of handling myself thank you very much. Now just get to bed both of you, and don't try lying to me, I can tell." Hermione said sternly.

Sadly, both the boys walked up the stairs slowly with their shoulders slumped slightly. Before going up the stairs, they stopped and gave Hermione a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, apologizing for their actions.

Smiling at them, Hermione forgave them and ran over to Ginny to tell her about her night with Malfoy, once she was sure the boys were up in their rooms, she began to talk.

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask about you three! I'm so sorry times a million and one!"

"About time you remembered us!" Ginny smiled poking Hermione in the ribs laughing, not able to keep a straight face.

"Well, Harry and I got paired together of course! Ron got parried with Lavender!" Ginny and Hermione started to laugh at this.

"Poor Ron, he finally got rid of her, and now he has to be stuck with her all his life!"

"Yes Poor Ron!" At that, Ginny and Hermione got into fits of giggles.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" They heard Ron shout from the stairs.

Both Hermione and Ginny quietly walked up the stairs, stopping themselves from laughing. In each hand they had super soakers (Hermione and Harry bought one hot summer) once they heard Ron's door close.

Once reaching his and Harry's room, they barged in yelling and screaming soaking the boys with cold water until they were drenched. Once the girls ran out of water, they watch the surprised look of both Ron and Harry turn into anger. They ran out screaming, out of nowhere George and Fred come around the bend and let the girls pass as they block the boys from chasing after them. Both twins yelling words of encouragement to the girls for a job well done, once they head the doors of the girls slam shut did they then step out of the way of the super wet angry boys.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed their wands and cast thousands of charms and spells on their door, to make sure they would be secure for the night, did they then laugh so hard that there were tears in their eyes. Both girls could hear banging on their doors as Harry and Ron tried to break the door down, each attempt failing. They slept with smiles on their faces that night.

**I greatly apologize to all my readers, as I was wrapped up in my exam studies and work!**

**I am really really really really really sorry :'(**

**To make it up, I wrote a long chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think of this!**

**And again really really really sorry!!!!!!!**


End file.
